


Weebsville Apocalypse

by Heal_L



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anime, Katana, Other, Survival, Weeaboo, Weebs, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heal_L/pseuds/Heal_L
Summary: Zak Michaels was an ordinary weeb watching anime and playing video games when one day, his life would change and he would have to go outside to survive





	Weebsville Apocalypse

Zak Michaels is a person who doesn't like any social interaction what so ever. He just likes to stay in his small flat to play games and watch anime and movies. He recently watched an anime about a zombie apocalypse which got him thinking about where he would go in case a zombie apocalypse actually happened in the real world. After thinking long and hard, he thought that the best place would be to go to the biggest anime and gaming store in the city which is called 'Weebsville'. Funny enough, not everyone who lives there watch anime, its a city like any other city. The name of the store Zak is talking about is called 'Weebs Unite'

Zak was sitting in his room watching the latest episode of One Piece, he was eagerly awaiting every appearance of his number 1 waifu Nami-Chan, the Cat Burglar. He wears the same shirt every week on Sunday when watching One Piece, a T-shirt with a picture of Nami on the front of it. Half way through the episode, Zak starts to hear explosions and people screaming from outside, he pauses the episode and decides to take a look. what he saw shocked him a lot. Zak was going to go to his computer to find out whats going on but then the electricity went out, turning off everything in his flat and all the buildings in the block.He decides to check the news on his phone since he had his phone charging this whole time so the battery was full. 

Zak pulls up the news station on his phone to see a live news feed:  
*My name is Jackie Jones, We are live on WV News from our helicopter, it is very dangerous to go down into the streets at this point in time... It looks like there are people, eating other people. My god Jeff are you seeing this?... Jeff... AHHH* 

That is when the news feed just cuts off suddenly. Zak can see the news helicopter from his window, what he saw was the new helicopter spinning out of control and crashing into the ground followed by a big explosion caused by the helicopter. ''HO..HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING'' Zak shouts, panicking. Zak thinks to himself that the zombie apocalypse is actually happening. 

being a weeb, Zak has collected 2 katana swords and quite a few throwing stars. He puts on a black jacket with white tassels and puts on some denim jeans. He hears some banging on the door with some groans that did not sound human, he quickly picks up his katana swords and unsheathes them ready for the zombie attack. A few seconds later, Zak's door breaks down with only 1 zombie bursting through, Zak starts shaking out of fear but to survive, he must kill the zombie. Zak has seen enough zombie animes and movies to know that you have to kill zombies by damaging their brains. Zak waits for the zombie to get close and then Zak swings for the head of the zombie, slicing the zombies head in half killing it in an instant. 

Zak was left speechless after what just happened in his flat. Zak knew where he had to go in order to survive. he had to go to Weebs Unite, turns out a lot of people had the same idea, because he read an article on the news site after the news stream went down, he read that people were going into weebs unite for refuge. Zak puts on his trainers and begins to head out, ''Oh wait, I forgot something'' Zak says to himself, walking over to his desk, he picks up a headband. Its not an ordinary headband, its a Naruto leaf ninja headband and begins to tie it around his forehead and then he proceeds to leave his flat.

Zak makes it outside the building, the street was dead, there was no living person in sight, Zak walks in the direction of the anime and manga store. As soon as Zak gets close to turn the corner to go onto the next street, he hears a lot of groaning and the sound of a lot of foot steps, as if there was an army marching through the city. Zak decides to go around the corner and see what was going on, what he saw terrified him, Zak had a very scared look on his face. He knew he had to keep quiet because zombies are only attracted to sound, according to Zak's knowledge from anime and movies. Zak tries to slowly walk backwards slowly, trying to to catch the zombie hordes attention, until suddenly he accidentally kicks something with the back of his foot which made a lot of noise. Zak froze hoping the zombies didn't hear, but they did. 

All of the zombies turn towards Zak and then they start to slowly run after Zak. All Zak could do was run away since there are too many zombies to fight himself. Zak isn't a fast runner, he doesn't have much stamina since all he did was sit in his room all day watching anime and playing video games. Zak could feel himself running out of energy and is on the verge of giving up running away. Zak runs towards a nearby building to try and escape the zombies from there. 

Zak ran to the door of an office building, luckily for Zak the door was open so he ran inside and quickly locking the door behind his. He begins to make his way to an upper floor to get away from the zombies chasing him. 

Zak makes it to the top floor of the building, he takes a break and sits on the floor with his back to the wall breathing heavily from all the running he just did. his rest didn't last very long as he is met by a group of scared looking people in smart clothing. They were holding butter knives and other small objects to use as weapons to intimidate Zak. ''Wh..who are you?'' one of the survivors ask. ''M..my name...is Zak Michaels... I was just chased by a horde of zombies'' Zak replies breathing heavily. there was only about 6 people in the building, not counting Zak. everyone left the building because they were scared about what was happening and wanted to be with their families. the 5 people that stayed in the office thought it would be safer to stay in the office building. 

''Are you friendly'' another of the survivors asked. Zak nodded his head and replied with yes, I'm friendly''. The survivors lowered their weapons. ''Thats a relief, everyone calls me Goncy and these are my colleagues'' Says Goncy, he then tells his colleagues to introduce themselves. ''Hi, my name is Ami''.. Ami says waving her hand. ''My name is Helena'' Helena says in a quiet tone of voice. ''I'm Felix, I don't trust you but I have to accept it'' Felix says in an angry tone while moving his head to the side in a fast motion. ''And I'm Georgia, its a pleasure to meet you'' Georgia says politely with her British accent. Zak looks over and can see Helena blush at the sound of Georgia's accent, Helena has a thing for British accents. ''We have one more person aswell but he must be in the meeting room taking a nap or looking at dirty magazines like he usually does, his name is Alex'' Says Goncy in a cheerful tone of voice.

All the introductions are complete and Zak tells them about how he got to the office building and warns them of the zombies outside. The group of survives looked worried that the zombies may get in but decide to stay in the office. Zak walks around the floor he is currently on looking for an escape, since the main entrance is blocked by zombies. Zak walks over to Goncy, ''Hey, is there any other way out of the building like a fire escape of back door?'' Zak asks Goncy. Goncy replies with ''Umm, I think there is a fire escape you can climb down, I think its in the room Alex is in'' Goncy says back. Zak begins to follow Goncy to the fire escape. The other survivors begin to follow Zak and Goncy because they haven't actually seen or heard from Alex in a few hours and began to worry. 

Zak and the rest of the group make it the room Alex is in since the fire escape is in that room. Goncy reaches for the door handle and pulls the handle down. ''Thats odd, the door is locked...why would Alex have the door locked?'' Goncy says sounding confused. 

''Let me see if I can hear whats going on in there'' Zak says while grabbing a nearby cup on desk and holds in on the door and presses his ear to the bottom of the cup. Zak was there for about 10 seconds and doesn't hear anything, until Zak hears faint groaning noises and irregular sounding footsteps. Zak quickly moves his head away from the door, ''I heard strange noises'' Zak says sounding worried. Georgia walks to the door and gently knocks ''Alex, are you alright in there?''. There was no reply, then suddenly, there was repeatedly loud bangs on the door like something was trying to break out. ''Everyone stand back, it might not be the Alex you once knew'' Zak warns everyone sounding scared. 

The loud banging continued until suddenly, part of the door came off and there was a small hole in the door. You couldn't really see anything in there, it was pitch black. everyone in the room watching the door break down stood there in silence, wondering what to do. I bit more of the door broke down, this time a bit higher up to were Alex's head could be visible. Everyone stood there in disbelief that Alex could have turned into a zombie. 

''Guys we better run'' suggests Helena, liking that idea everyone ran into a different room and locked the door behind them. ''Holy crap, whats gotten into Alex, that is not very humble'' Felix says, panting because he was rushing to get into another room. Zak was looking out of the small glass window on the door, overlooking the office. everyone else was just sitting on the floor in complete silence. A loud bang was heard moments late, it was Alex finally breaking out. Zak was just watching Alex walking like a drunken man walk around the office floor, his skin was a lot pale than it usually was, his eyes were bloodshot, Zak was observing Alex when he noticed blood on Alex's arm, his gaze looks up Alex's arm to see if he can spot anything when he notices a bite mark on his shoulder.

''We are all going to die'' everyone in the group is whispering to themselves. Zak looks over to them all ''We are not going to die'' Zak whispers to them, he doesn't want Alex to hear them and know where they are. ''We need to kill the zombie'' Zak whispers.. Goncy looks up at Zak ''ARE YOU CRAZY'' Goncy shouts, Zak rushes over to Goncy to shut him up. ''He is already dead, that is not the Alex you once knew, we need to kill him now, he probably heard you'' Zak says to Goncy. Zak and Goncy are still talking about killing Alex when suddenly

''AHHHH''... Zak looks over to Ami who screamed and notices she is staring at the door, the group then look over to the door to see Alex staring at them through the window with his dead bloodshot eyes. Alex starts banging on the door to breakthrough and get to the group. Zak moves one of his katana blades from his back to his waist and gets ready to perform a move he has seen in a lot of anime called *Quickdraw*. 

Quickdraw is a move where the user quickly unsheathes their sword and slices their enemy in one quick motion. 

Alex breaks down the door and then charges at Zak who is standing in front of everyone, Zak is ready to perform quickdraw, which he has perfected by watching anime and practicing with his katanas. when Alex got really close, Zak jumps forward and unsheathes his sword slicing Alex's head in half, Killing him instantly, blood splattered everywhere. Everyone was looking towards Zak looking shocked. ''I..I can't believe you did that, he was out friend'' Stuttered Helena. Everyone in disbelief in what happened, Goncy walks over ''I think you should leave, the rooms empty now, you can go down the fire escape'' Goncy says sound angry and giving Zak an evil stare. 

Zak walks through the office and into the room that Alex locked himself in. There were dirty magazines scattered around the floor, the group coldly staring at Zak as he climbs out the window and onto the fire escape. Zak climbs down, no zombies in sight, he walks down the alley ways to get to his destination which is Weebs Unite anime and manga store

To Be Continued


End file.
